worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 7
Background The Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, more commonly known as the Jedi starfighter due to its extensive use by Jedi, was an interceptor commissioned just before the outbreak of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY. The starfighter was considered highly advanced at the time of its creation and carried sophisticated equipment, but it was expensive to produce. The ship was armed with two twin laser cannons (later models modified by Jedi Master Saesee Tiin would contain four quad-pulse laser cannons hidden behind breakaway panels, in addition to its usual complement of two twin laser cannons), and an advanced communication and sensor array kept the pilot of the ship well-prepared in firefights as well as peacetime. The Delta-7 fighter was fairly prominent in the Clone Wars, mainly due to its use by Jedi. One of the most famous encounters and tests of the Delta-7 was the tracking of bounty hunter Jango Fett by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi through the asteroid fields of Geonosis. Due to their visual similarities, the Delta-7 appeared to be an evolutionary descendant from the ancient Aurek-class starfighter: it was a small, sleek interceptor used by the Jedi Knights for reconnaissance missions. However, the starfighter was fitted with two twin-barrel laser cannons allowing the pilot to fight when necessary. As part of the Republic's Judicial Department, the starfighters owned by the Jedi Order were colored in the red and white hues that represented the diplomatic immunity that the Jedi enjoyed, similar to Republic Cruisers. However, some would be painted in other colors as the Clone Wars progressed. It was designed by engineer Walex Blissex, who would later design the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter and work on the Rebel Alliance's RZ-1 A-wing interceptor with Jan Dodonna. Due to limitations in technology at the time of its creation, the starfighter's size did not allow for a built-in hyperdrive, and instead had to rely on other spacecraft or an external hyperdrive docking ring for faster-than-light travel. (However, at the time of its creation, there were also some prototype Delta-7 Aethersprites constructed that had experimental hyperdrive engines built-in. In addition to this, the standard factory-model Aethersprite could be modified and/or tweaked to have a built-in hyperdrive engine). The Aethersprite also had very powerful sublight engines, driving it to a maximum acceleration of 5,000 G. The very first models of Aethersprite would not allow for a full-size astromech droid navigator, as next-generation starfighters, such as the T-65 X-wing, would commonly use (most likely due to the fact that, because of the Aethersprite's design and hull's thinness, a full-size astromech socket wouldn't fit). Instead, the astromech droids were integrated directly into the starfighter, with only the truncated droid's head visible. At least two models of these droids were used, the R3-D series, which was used primarily for targeting (needed because the starfighter was so fast that most pilots would not be able to fire correctly and/or accurately), and the R4-P series, which was used more for navigation than targeting. Later though, a newer model of Aethersprite, the Delta-7B, would allow for a factory-model astromech-droid navigator. The Delta-7B was manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering, and initially saw use as Delta-7's were lost in battle. The main difference between the Delta-7B and its predecessor the Delta-7, was a relocation of the astromech socket from the port (left) side of the starfighter, to just in front of the cockpit. This, along with a slightly-enlarged center-hull, would allow for a full-size astromech droid to be used instead of the truncated units -- such as the R4-P or the R3-D -- seen in the earlier-model Delta-7. (This also solved a problem seen in the earlier-model Delta-7: that, because of the Delta-7's design and its hull's thinness, a full-size astromech-droid socket wouldn't fit on either side of the starfighter). Also like the Delta-7, the Delta-7B had 4 twin laser-cannons (2 above the "triangular"-shaped hull, and 2 right below the "upper" cannons, on the underside of the hull). It also typically depended on other spacecraft or an external hyperdrive ring for faster-than-light travel. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Jedi Order, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Delta-7 Aetherspite (later model 7B) Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Kuat Systems Engineering Crew: 1 + 1 built in astromech droid (later B models use a standard Droid socket) Cargo: 60kg Cost - 180 000 new, 145 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 350 cockpit - 125 Engines - 150 ea Lasers - 75 ea R2 unit - 10 Shields - 150 per side (900 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach Mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere 1150kph (1250kph 7B) with shields off, Mach 10 with shields on FTL - Uses a hyperspace drive ring with a rating of 400 LY per hour, later B models may have an integrated hyperdrive of the same rating Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 week under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 8m Height: 1.44m Width: 3.92m Weight: 8 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Lasers (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 per blast, 3d6x10 per dual blast, 6d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimtied BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. Jedi used fighter are equipped with a holonet transceiver. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)